Naruto Darth imperium
by Darth Destructis
Summary: Naruto learns from Darth marr of the sith and joins dook u as his true apprentice and creates his own empire as he grows stronger. Also Adas reborn thank you the author who made it.
1. Chapter 1 intro

Long ago the sith of old wanted the sith'ari to be created. Through with sorcery and sith alchemy years upon years of studying through the dark side.

Sith lords through out have tried and failed to create a being of such potential. However what they did not realize is that a being was born through all there efforts. A being so powerful it so called Darth tennebrous and Darth plageuis smarts and Darth sidious power in the force. He rivalled Darth tryannus in wealth .

Will be build a better body then Darth maul. Physically stronger then savage oppress. Better with magician then nagga sadow and markno ragnos.

He has a stronger body then Darth bane and Darth malgus. Better at being a manipulator then Darth barus. Having a sense of judgement that surpass Darth marr.

Wisdom that surpasses Darth trya. Force drain power that surpasses Darth nihlus.

Better foresight then lord calypho. Better at politics than Darth gravus. Being a better warrior then lord scourge. Have stronger lineage then Darth nox. Have better force lighting then Darth arkous or or the force in general then Darth jadus. Even better in lightsaber combat then tulak hord. Having better understanding of the force then Darth revan. He will even be better then read kun and his apprentice and freedom nadd. Why you ask because he is tulak goes descendant and and naga sadow descendant as well.

Now...

Naruto and sasuke where fighting at the valley of the end and naruto and sasuke clash and it created a shockwave and naruto was sent into a void.

Naruto was Now in the star wars universe.

However he was sleeping...

In Naruto mind

The next day

"Apprentice I felt a disturbance in the force" sidious appeared in hologram form and told his apprentice Darth tyrannus aka com t dooku of serrenno.

"What is thy biddenig master ? " dooku asked in a submissive tone.

"To to these coordinates. I sense a disturbance as I have saod. Procced as planned" sidious said cutting the feed.

Dooku went to mediate on the future.

* * *

Naruto woke up and he was on some planet that had ruins.

It looked like it will cave in at any moment.

"Ow ow ow ! My body hurts. I can barely move" naruto thought

However naruto was not known to give up so he went to explore the ruins.

"These ruins are nice and all. There seems to be grass growing so it seems to be quite old for ruins. I wonder what took place here . And why it was destroyed" naruto thought.

Naruto then was slowly but surely found a blade and he turned it on. It was a viroblade.

"I wonder what this weapon is. Looks like a blade " Naruto thought as he starts cutting down grass and other things that get in his way.

As Naruto cut his way through he then notices a jungle. He also noticed huge predators that want to kill him.

"Ah shit I am so fucked. All I want is a place to sleep and eat. Is that all I want"Naruto thought annoyed that he might have to fight for his life.

However as he keeps going he sees there are statues and other things. He is making sure there is no traps I the area.

As Naruto travels he finds himself on top of a structure and he is standing on It and he is looking out and time it there is nothing but forest..

" Man it is nothing but forest for miles" Naruto thought.

"Shit. I am really stranded her. Am I really not going to go back home" Naruto thought with a frown. He remembered iruka and mizuki incident. He remember what he eastwards Naruto. He remembers the wave mission. He remembers the and Now he trained for them meeting tsunade. Battling orochimaru. And then sasuke and mastering the rasengon.

No then smiled. "No I refuse to die here and be sad. I am uzumaki Naruto of kohona and I . Now I need foods and water" naruto thought as he ran.

Naruto then call down but someone tried to grab him but Naruto was able to get away.

Naruto then heard blasted fire and Naruto was and ran away. Naruto took his fireplace and started to ran towards it. He dodged the blasted bolts and knocked one. The other he kicked in the face making him last out.

He then went and knocked out another enemy.

"I will make sure he is passed out" Naruto thought as he kicked him in the chest.

Naruto however went further and what he saw was a sith holocron.

It was red pyramid in design. Something in Naruto but was telling him to stay away from it.

"Hmm... This is interesting. Very interesting in deed. It appears what ever energy in me is reacting to this items" naruto thought as he used his special energy as when he got angry.

"It is like a roar of a wild animal came to me angry and it felt good. Having all that power inside me feel me up "Naruto thought.

As Naruto sees it a person he admittedly tries to understand what he is saying but naruto does not speak the same langanue so he points to a weapon and naruto pulls it out.

" Hmm how's can understand each other " the male sith said speaking in a way naruto understod.

"Who are you ?" Naruto asked.

" My name child as Darth Marr. Dark Lord of the sith and a sith council member of the dark council during the time the sith empire was still around over 3000 years ago. I was there in the great galactic war, cold war and galactic war against the republic. I was the stalwart defender for the empire. I loved the sith empire and I hated infighting in the sith. I found it abhorrent and dislikes it. I have trained an apprentice by the name darth Lachris and was only one of seven remaining council members. during the cold war i distance myself from the council. avoideing power plays that continue to weaken the empire. I was busy bolstering the empire defenses." marr stated.

"Now who are you child ?" Marr asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto "he replied.

" Uzumaki huh ? Maelstrom eh. Any way you must be pretty powerful survive her and the spirits that lurk here"Darth marr stated.

"That you I appreciate the kind words" naruto said.

"I was the head of the siths defense of the empire sphere" marr stated.

"Now far have you gotten in your training in the force" Marr stated.

"Training in what ? Naruto asked.

" In the ways of the sith. Tell me how far are you in your training " Darth Marr asked.

"Um where I come from there is no sith. By the way what is a sith ?" Naruto asked.

" You don't know what a sith is ? Fine a sith is the opposite of the Jedi. We use the dark side of the force. Where the jedi use. Peace love understanding and compassion and serenity. We sith use are passions like angry rage sadness and other negative emotions"Darth marr explained.

"What is the force ?" Naruto asked.

"The force is also living things. It surrounds penetrates us. Without it life could not exist. You my friend our very powerful in the force. Care say even stronger then Darth jacks was when he was alive" Darth marr said.

"Now there is sith armor as well as a training saber. Those are yours. I will guid e you and train you be warned this won't be easy"Darth marr said as naruto picked up and put on the armor and train ing saber.

"Yes " Naruto said.

* * *

It has been awhile and Naruto found a sith war blade and started to kill any animals for food and training. He had to since he ran out of things to eat.

Ask for training surprisingly it went better then expected.

"My mind is clearer. I can do things even easier. I don't get hungry as much and I can even do things like I never knew I could" Naruto thought exceeded.

"I can sense the flow of energy inside my body... What was it called the force. Every time I tap into it I feel great like I can take over the world" Naruto thought.

As Naruto is meditating he smells smoke and he looks over where it is. He grab everything he had and placed the holocron in a secret location.

he then followed the force. Letting it guide him where he needs to go.

As he makes his way over he remembered his first lesson from the sith holocron.

"Don't let your angry and hate rule you let it fuel you. Remember those emotions are your weapons. Don't let them consume yo u" Darth marr stated.

What he saw shocked Naruto to his core. Droids' robots and other things came out and said. "Halt who goes there" the droid said pointing a blaster at Naruto.

"Name's Uzumaki Naruto i would like to speak with your leader we have business to discuss" Naruto said to perplexed droids who turned to each other and they becokoned Naruto to follow them with a nudge of there blasters.

Naruto followed. And he found himself in a clearing and he saw a tall human. That has grey hair black clothes and brownish cap.

Naruto felt it. The same energy that is inside himself but different and far more refined.

"Child who are you and how and why are you here ?" the man asked.

"Yeah something feels different with him. Lying probably is not the best way but best not tell him of the holocron" Naruto and replied. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and i came her through a wormhole when me and my former freind where fighting. I landed on this area and have been stuck sense" Naruto told him. "So who are you ?" Naruto asked him.

"You really don't know ? Dooku sighed and said "I am count dooku of serreno and i am here searching for something " the now named Dooku said.

"A pleasure to meet you count" Naruto said and bowed respectfully.

"Anyway may i be of assistance i could help you here" naruto said shocking dooku.

"He is polite huh ?" Dooku thought presently surprised.

"What are you looking for exactly ? If I may ask? Naruto asked.

"Couple days ago I sensed a disturbance in the force " dooku told

" Couple days huh? That was me "Naruto said.

"You really ? " Dooku asked with a sneer.

"If you really a few days ago I appeared her and that area up to this"naruto said.

" Hey where did you get that lightsaber ? "Dooku asked surprised.

" I found it in the ruins of this place. I found it so it is mine. Any way how bout we go eh ? "Naruto asked.

"And why is that ? Dooku asked.

"On no reason at all. But I believe we could help each other" naruto said with a smile.

* * *

The next day

"So as you know I am count dooku of Serrano and I used to be a Jedi master and eat on the high council. But I got sick of the corruption in the republic and it's Senate the jedi does nothing while the galaxy dogs and decays. I have sensed the dark side but they have done nothing to stop it so I join the sith. My master is Darth sidous " count dook u explain to naruto.

"Have you read the material I have you to read" Dooku asked.

"Yeah like you I agree the galaxy lax. I mean are the jedi some ice to think the sith are gone ? If the light exists so to darkness right ? Also because of lack of conflicts the jedi have grown weak in there use of the force. It has gotten to the point where everything has been reduced to nothing. " Naruto said with a scowl.

"It is so refreshing to have someone to talk to about these things" dooku said.

"Well yeah I mean I understand where your coming from sounds like the will of fire bhotshot of the leaf. Which is a belief that every shinobi or ninja should fight for there home they grow stronger. Well for me my home has spay on me . Tried to kill me and do horrible things like almost kill me on a number of occasions hell even stan me before ! " Naruto said loudly shocking dooku.

"My god what have they done to this boy ? No wonder he has so much darkness in him !" Dooku thought shocked heading the story.

Well guys follow review fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	2. Chapter 2 my time

Last time on me not Darth imperium...

Naruto is another world by sasuke and there fight. Explore the world he is he th s into a man that looks like royalty.

He later learns that he is doing dooku and then dook u ask him questions and then they have an understanding. Then dooku begins to educate him on the date of the galaxy the Jedi and why he left.

Now...

"Your first lesson is to follow me to a netting with me" dooku said.

"By the way what light saber style are you going to have ?" Dooku asked curoise .

"Form 2 makashi. The dueling form great for combating Jedi and it will give me an edge in my enemies since most Jedi don't focus on that" naruto said.

"Excellent choice I use it as well. You will eventual create your own style and eventual once you master your chosen from to take" Dooku said as they both walked. " Now only if I can get you to become a greatest sith of all time" dooku thought.

"So do you mind teaching me all seven light saber forms cause I would rather be prepared for anything "Naruto asked his mentor.

" Sure I don't mind. Better to be prepared for anything eh ? "Dooku said.

" Like I am always saying information is powerful "Naruto says and Dooku couldn't agree more.

" You have hatred and a strong will now all you have to do is cultivate it and it will grow and you will become stronger then even me. All you have to do is loose his one weakness" Dooku through.

* * *

Dooku had Naruto here to learn about politics. To listen to the speeches and he wanted Naruto to learn from his experience. What he saw was a senator of the asparagus talking about the corruption in the republic. Saying that the republic is to far gone.

"Unfortunately passion is what rules then people here. I can see it in my eyes of is as clear as day" Naruto thought as he say the news people eat it up broad casting genuineness to ever world.

Naruto could feel himself as well getting almost lost in the crowd. But it took his restraint and I mean a lot of restraint in doing so. "Enough I emotions not the other way around. Angry and passions may give me strength but they do not define me" Naruto thought annoyed at himself.

Dooku then spook a few words and said that he was creating the confederacy of independent system. The reports and the media screamed questions but Dooku being the sly politician that he is he quickly gain the situation by expertly answer questions.

However there is something off...

"Wait something is off. I don't like that look in this man's eyes" Naruto said. As he saw Dooku deal with the assian.

* * *

Few days later

Naruto wakes up and he is in a bacta tank.

"What happened ?" Naruto thought as he was in a bacta tank healing his wounds. He sees a scar on his body.

"Oh right ...'' Naruto thought as he remember what the count did.

Flashback...

Just before Naruto passes out Dooku moved quick and he punched the assilant and he knocks him out.

"So fast " Naruto thought before passing out.

They where in a new set of senate chambers like the republic but where green in coloring.

Many people from different races where here many of them from mid and outer rim planets as well as business leaders. All of them are dissatisfied with the republic.

* * *

As he here Dooku knocked on the door.

"You can come in " Naruto said.

Dooku came in and shook his head. "While i appreciate the thought of you helping me and your attempt to save my life i had it under control. Now then lets get you dressed so this never happens again" Dooku said as Naruto gets out of the bacta tank with the help of Dooku.

Naruto did what he was told and got his stuff together when dooku help him out. "why do i feel different ?" Naruto asked Dooku.

"It is becuase you went into surgery and it help remove those scars so you can begin to heal. The bacta tank just helps your recover even better " Dooku said.

"Come we have to get youy to a acceptable level quickly " Dooku said and Naruto smiled as he ttried to keep up with Dooku.

* * *

"Tell me how is Naruto surgery went ?" Dooku asked.

"Well his injuries are all healed. There was some complications with it but nothing to serious that we couldn't heal or time wont. However it will take time for his bones to heal properly though... " the doctor said.

"Explain" Dooku said with angry.

"Well his bones where slowly melding together for some reason but i was able to stop it and make it go to normal. Should have minor problems but should eventual be solved " the doctor said.

Dooku nodded his head for him to continue. "His natural healing or i should say his unnartrual healing help him heal lots of the damage and that is why he is even up right know" he said.

Dooku raised an eyebrow at this "Unnatural healing Doctor please explain this. Remember i am not use to your medical talk so... " he said.

"Right when we were doing the surgery i found that a reddish energy came and healed his wounds" the doctor said.

"Reddish energy huh ?" Dooku thought. "Carry on doctor " Dooku said as the doctor nodded.

"Also one last thing we ran his blood tests eberything is normal no modifications to his body or experiments. There also seems to be nothing that has hurted Nasruto or anything that should not be there. Honestly sir all this is just weird to me " the good doctor said.

"Oh and i cecked his midochlorian count and his 19,000 and it is only growina bit. Again this is huge o have never seen the force so strongly in someone like that" the ggod doctor said as the doctor had some experise in the force.

Dooku nodded. "Finally I don't know where that strange energy came from But I can feel it was darkside. I am force sensitive enough to feel the malice. Also that sound on the side of his chest few inches away from his beat rt. If you touch it will be pain there so he carefully if he does any strenuous activites" the doctor said finishing hi report to Dooku.

" thank you doctor I would like you to be Mario's personal doctor from now on. Feel me in on what happens to his health and any new developments. Now you may carry on " he ordered as the doctor nodds and leaves Dooku to ponder.

"Plenty of ways to manipulate young naruto however if this goes sideways quickly then all of this will be for nought unfortunately his medical team will have to be dead. Curses for having to waste resources but his master cannot know about naruto otherwise I a as good as dead" Dooku thought as he looked on the planet of Serrenoo skies.

* * *

22 bby

Grevious vs naruto

Grevious was kelesh warrior turned cyborg by dooku Dooku orders and is the general of the droids armies. However Grevious was now battling naruto. Four blades was slashing by Naruto has been using soresu or form 3 by blocking and using force speed to block each of them with ease waiting for an opportunity to strike.

Naruto was practicing Grevious movements with the force. Ducking and dodging the lightsaber blows as naruto blocked another and another. Grevious was furious as the duel went on he was getting ang angry use and more angry. Finally in his angry Grevious over extended his strike and Naruto countered. His purple lightsaber at Grevious chest. It would have been a fatal blow as if this would be life or death Grevious would be dead in a heap on the ground.

"Your greatness strength is that you are scary and the jedi can get spoken up by that because of that you can kill them easier. However once you loose that you will lose" naruto told him.

" Now let me take a look at your body Grevious maybe I can help you " Naruto asked.

"No I am good I don't need your help. I can fix it my self" he said.

"Yes you will. I dislike weakness in those I train. Now you must be off on your mission. Preparations must be made for it to be successful go"Dooku ordered him.

Grevious angrily stopped away. As that happen Dooku asked him a question.

" Naruto what did you discard your weapon ? Dooku asked with a frown.

"I was being profienct. I did not need it but I was also testing my skills" naruto said.

"Good now what are your plans on enhancing droids ? Also you want to put more soldiers in the front line ? Dooku asked.

"Well yeah we should incorporate humans and other alien races into are armies and fleets" naruto suggested.

"Why ?" Dooku asked.

"Welll look at it this way. The republic is about the elite in there way of thinking having humans for the most part in there armies and fleets. Besides clones. Let's make it look like a contrast we are separatist that are not using clones in a slave army we get people to volunteer to fight for the separatist cause and we get to spin it to be bad for the republic" naruto said.

" Ah and how bad for the republic we talking about here ? " Dooku

"Had enough of pe thinking about joining us. Also think of it this way master. We will have a new type of droid it will be even deadlier then a commando droids and better then the managers when it comes to hand to hand combat. These mando droids. They have hard as well as a viro blade as well as a blasted rifle. Or a rotating gun." Naruto said.

" Also I was thinking we create a special forces unit that can be commandos of many different ones. That can under go. " Naruto said.

Dooku eyes widen at the implication.

"I can even get it up and running all I need is a target and I am ready"naruto said as he finish telling him he is finish with the first series of krait droids.

'i see" Dooku said as he began thinking about how incorporate those ideas for the coming war.

"What can it do ?" Dooku inquired. It can fight with a viroblade. Fights like a mandolorian because I have taken the history of those people and put into its memory banks. I used a combination of droids parts. Droidekas shields that allows for defense. A training droid that allows for all of the other droids programming" naruto said with pride.

"What do you need to make it ? " Dooku asked

"Place to start production droids..and for the love of the force can we please make better battle droids. Those things are easy to defeat especially if your a force user. I mean Jedi who are getting killed by them I never know. The only way the are effective anyway is but again how do they kill Jedi ? They just to stupid" naruto said as Dooku holds in agreement.

"My force why are we using the. Battle droids only if they get cut down easily . Oh right because they are easy to make and made produce" Dooku thought with a sigh.

"I have a mission for you and if you do well I will give you the resources to help in your endeavors" Dooku told him.

"No I won't be now" Dooku said with pride in his voice.

Naruto nodded as he left to fulfill his mission.

* * *

With the jedi

Naruto was at the galactic Senate doing a mission

He was studying his enemies and studying the layout of this place.

he has been hiding his forces presence and Anakin Skywalker did not even sense him as well as dismissing him as a threat.

"Good they don't suspect me. So that's Anakin Skywalker huh ? " Naruto mused as he saw a brown haired haired pawdawan look around for enemies. He snorted "really you guys are hopeless if Jedi are your protectors" Naruto thought.

"Well things are about to get a lot more hectic for here on out" naruto thought as his target of his mission was Shiki Lars new Skywalker.

* * *

He arrived on tatotine

Naruto had a driver drive him towards his destination but it would not be easy.

Tuskan raiders came out and started shooting blaster bolts.

Naruto got out of the vehicle and started deflecting the blasted fire with his red lightsaber. He was deflecting them with his soresu. Blocking them and deflecting them back at his enemies.

As the farmers flee in fear Shimi did not she fought to the bitter end.

She was fight off them with a blaster and a pipe. She blasted her assailant but another blasted her in the back. The raider was about to kill her when Naruto went up and Naruto used a jedi mind trick.

Naruto said " You will not kill her but you will bind her and then you will leave and not speak of this, and forget this every happen " Naruto said as the tusken raider just did just that.

As he did just that he called Dooku.

"It is done " He told the count.

"Excellent" Dooku said on the communication device.


	3. Chapter 3 oh boy

Well shout out shahismeal for giving me permission to take inspiration from afar reborn fanfic.

Now with that out of the way...

Let's do this I do not own naruto or stawars they are own there respected owners.

Now...

Naruto went to cloud city to meet up with some people and to do a mission there. Naruto had a fury class - imperial intercepror.

It had four presicoin cannons and a deflector shield. Length 100 meters width 88 meters and height 33 meters it has the separatist logo and it was tricked out with the newest tech. Inside was a holo terminal where he can receive calls and messages. He also have a star map and it can hold 15 sith.

At cloud city...

Naruto had the sith armor with his black cloak as well as his standard lightsaber. Naruto mission was simple. He need to find onto brax.

Naruto got of his ship and started walking around the city and started to walk around the city. He was many aliens walking around.

Many of his friends back home would be scared.

Naruto clamped down on his memories but he has some good news though.

Flashback a few years before the clone wars

We find Naruto training with his lightsaber as he is training with a training droid. Then Naruto went to count dook u room he then typed in the word shinobi on his book map in his room.

He was shocked in the unknown regions the map shown naruto home planet elemential. Naruto was burning with rage.

"So he did knew about my planet but did not tell me he knew why ? " Naruto thought as his eyes become yellow from angry.

End flashback.

Naruto knew what he had to do. Go to the bar and find info. "I'm sure people will talk and let there guard down so I can find my target" naruto thought with a smile.

As he entered the bar music was playing and Naruto Sat down.

"What will you be have valued customer ?" A tweliek said with a charming smile.

"A whiskey would be nice sweet checks" naruto said with a smile.

The female twilek blushes and have it to him.

"So why you need in cloud city ? "She asked.

" here to pick up a client" naruto said as she nodded.

Naruto left her and he placed and he was playing sabac . He used the force to cheat. However he was some big fish sees the corruption in this city. Poor people in the streets. People begging for help.

"The Jedi are supposed to help everyone but they are leaving these people in the outer rim suffering. Slavery and poverty and no one to help. The sepertatis is right 2000 senators and not one to help them" Naruto thought annoyed.

" however this is appalling that is it I am going to create a faction that is dicated to the Dark side but also the people. The republic is corrupt to its core and the jedi that serve it is no better I mean they attacked a sovern planet that wanted nothing to do with the republic because of its greed now we have a full blown war because of it. If the jedi realizes that the reason that is because they are not listening and serving the force but serving a corrupt regime " Naruto thought as he played a few rounds but then sensed two light side users.

"Hmm... " Naruto then closed his eyes and then opened them. "Jedi and two of them dam... This complicates things" Naruto thought.

Naruto watched the jedi help the people who where sadly infected with a disease but was happy that the jedi were doing there job and not listing and interfering with the senate.

"This is a pleasant surprise" naruto thought with a grin.

"Padawan where were you ? " Naruto heard.

"Crap a pawdawan. Ah well life should never be to easy " Naruto said.

* * *

Back with dooku

Dooku was trying with his charkra. Yes that right apparently he found out he has it as well and with grainy he can increase it.

Every since recently he has been having trouble with the justu naruto taught him.

"Maybe I should just have naruto help me here ? No I am the count of Serrano and leader of the separatist s I can figure it out myself" Dooku said not wanting to ask for help.

* * *

Naruto watched the pawdawan help everyone. "Now Now do I approach this situation with looking like a threat. I know but I will not like this"naruto thought as he used the force in an alleyway near the pawdawan and he shot himself in the leg.

" Ahh ! " Naruto shouted as some came to help hm.

The person came and called a healer to help when they got to a secure location.

The pawdawan was a human female. She looks towards Naruto her brown eyes lock onto him. Naruto looks at her and he thinks "she is beautiful" but he keeps it towards him self.

"So what is a Jedi doing around these parts ?" Naruto asked as he gets treatment for his " wounds".

She raised on eyebrow " What makes you think I am a Jedi ? " she asked.

"The Jedi brade" he said and continued" I have the force but was to old to train" naruto said as he sent his words through th force.

"So what your a bounty hunter or something? Is that how you got your wounds ?" she asked.

"I am hunting vorse tabirith " Naruto said

The female pawdawan was shaking because of was curuse of the fear he sensed.

"He owns ma y resorts and spa here on Bespin but he is a criminal he just be stoped"naruto told her.

" I know but he is dangerous everyone to go after him dies. Please just go home and forget about him"she asked as she was treating his wpunds.

"Here is some credits"naruto said and have her some credits.

" Thank you" she said.

"So what are you doing besides you know ?" She asked.

" looking to go back home really and ask this girl out. She liked me and I will miss her" naruto female pawdawan smiled.

"We Jedi don't condone relationships because it may lead to attachments and possesiveness. It could lead to The dark side but know that she will be wait ing for you and that she is always in your heart"she said as she smiled.

She smiled. A true smile "amy is my name if you ever need anything feel free to find me" she told him

he smiled as well and said made that is my name.

* * *

Naruto uzumaki was not known to be pateint. But he waited as he already planted evidence that the crime lord was selling illegal goods to the seperatist. Which he was. All he had to do was wait for the master to come and deal with this scumbag.

He even had the local authorities already notified but it would not matter anyway.

He had his special combat droids ready. They look similar to combat a asinatation dfood and a commando droid. It carded a viro swords and blades. As well as a blasted on its back.

"You know what to do"naruto turned towards his droid that he created and it nodded in confirm.

* * *

As naruto was getting ready naruto was the Jedi master sensed danger as tabarith sent his minions to kill him.

The Jedi master shook his head in annoyance and roared out defiently. He was in a swarm of chaos as blasted fire ran down on him but he was calm in the storm. NAruto could feel the crime lord confidence deterate and he decided to flee.

However naruto motioned for his droid to attack the Jedi sensed it and he barely was able to so he the blow. However thanks to the force the Jedi master was able to predict the pattern of attack. Block party stab block stan parry repeat over and over again. The Jedi master landed glancing blows and was able to block.

However as he tries to defend himself he sent a force pushed the droid but like a destroyed droid but it was stronger. He kept putting pressure on it until the force Reid dropped and then naruto took time to strike.

As the Jedi master turned naruto already stabbed him through the chest. "Don't sorry about your pawdawan" naruto said.

* * *

As naruto goes back to his study he writes in LiveJournal about his experience as well as his droids right with a jedi.

Well fav follow fav

Darth plageuis signing out


	4. Chapter 4 you can

Last time on naruto Darth imperium...

Naruto was on the planet bespin and he was sent here by count dooku to kill a Jedi master stationed there. So he distracted the pawdawan and then he sent came evidence to the crime lord that the Jedi was tired from fighting naruto droid and fighting against the Jedi naruto took the distraction and took his life.

Now...

* * *

With dooku

"Ah first I would say congratulations naruto on your Mission. How sorry about your droid though do you think you can make more of them. They seem capable " dooku said.

Naruto did not know how to take that so he just asked. "Not at all I just want you to know that I have found a planet called dromound kass and a terminal class dreadnought " Naruto said.

"Did you steal the location from the trade federation ?" Dooku asked.

" Yeah they have been hiding the location. You see almost 200 years ago the trade federation was formed to help with the lawlessness and poverty of the outrim . However over the time they stop and went so far as to exploit the outer rim planets to the point where they go bankrupt. That is why the outer rim is a shit whole compared to the mix and core worlds" naruto said.

"So dromound kass as a base and raxus prime as where you will work right ?" Naruto nodded to dooku question.

"Once last thing I am proud of you Darth imperium "dooku said as he cut the transmission off.

* * *

Naruto went to raxus prime as he wanted to start producing droids that where his design and control.

You see naruto did not trust the droids. "I mean I find it fishy that the droids where all ready being built and they would follow commands like that" naruto thought

Naruto went inside the buildings created and he was machines working on the droids. " thank you Georgians for letting be buy your technologhy.

As the time went on naruto would make tweaks to the codes of the droids and his design manslaughter even more perfect.

All thanks to Darth marr installing that a sith must have a great body but also a great mind as well as Dooku who taught me lightsaber combat and about the code of the sith.

"Hmph learning about the droids has come in handy huh ?" Naruto asked.

2 weeks late

* * *

Naruto had created 20 new combat droids as he calls them. Then he was starts to training them in all manners of combat. Stealth training in lightsaber styles and mandolorian fighting styles as well as bounty hunters as well and all types of weapons.

He taught them all the medical knowledge and from medical droids and scout droids. He taught them interagation from an droid as well and he mixed all of the programs together to make the droids far superior.

Hey the reason why the droids suck is because they can't handle the programming but naruto has made it better.

Just a little more time and he will be ready.

"Hmm... Did not know they had some senetint life in the droids " Naruto thought.

His first droid he called Charles

He was ready to go and get some experience.

* * *

Later

Naruto stode in his sith armor. With his own personal entourage of droids around him. He calls it the marr series of droids. They have viroblades on the side of there hip and a blasted riffle on there backs strapped.

Dooku was with his choosen subordinates. Sev rance - a female chiss who thanks to count dook u learned the dark side of the force. She was looking folly at him examining him for any weakness.

General Grevious- a cyborg General who because of an accident had to be saved by the experiment by dook u becoming the monstrous you see today as a general of the droid army. He was staring angrigly at naruto.

Assagi ventres- a darthomarian force sensitive women who was solid to pirates but then found by a Jedi knight to train her in the ways of the jedi. She was looking at naruto with anger in her eyes.

"Is this all you have to show to me apprentice. All for some droids valuable time and resources could be moved elsewhere" dooku warned him.

"It is worth it master I promise you. Perhaps a demonstration is in order ?" Naruto asked.

"What do suggest then ?" Dooku asked.

" Hmm... Ventress you seem eager to test your mettle against me. How bout you right against my droids. Give me an honest number. How many do you want to fight against you ? " Naruto asked.

"I could do 6 of them " ventress said.

"Hmph the girl who took over rattatak to get the attention of the count. No you are over estimating yourself and your worth to the sith. Three of them should suffice" naruto said.

Ventress jumps down onto the lowest floor and said" come bring those toys I am not scared of them" ventress said.

"No a humble lesson is all" naruto said.

"On your command master" naruto

Dooku shook his head at the hanger of his subordinates and he dropped his hand signalling,the start of the match.

General Grevious snarled angrigly like a bitch. The chiss looked on bored.

VEntress roared and attacked with a fury and surged forward to attack one of the droids. Enhanced speed thanks to the force tried to strike a blow but was the droid meet the blow. Ventress was surprised.

It blocked ventress blows with to red was struggling with the power struggle but she pulled back. As she dodged a blow from the other two droids. One went towards her legs and she dodged again by her head.

She then hold them back for awhile before being overwhelmed. However she sent a force wave at a droid but what shocked her was it had a force field and it procted it self.

" hmm... So that's what there doing" naruto said with a smirk.

The chiss asked" what are the third one is doing ? " she asked.

"Would you like to know" naruto smiled.

Ventress landed on the ground as she pierced a droid with her saber but to her shock it only has scotch marks.

Ventress used the force to enhance her strength as she blocked the blow from both droids but it was not enough and soon she found blades at her kneck.

"Enouyh" naruto stated .

Grevious and the chiss was shocked.

As both of the droids stopped and went back to where the brothers where.

"Okay you guys have your mission. I will take one ,ser'vance will take two and will take 8 and you will have 2 more." Dooku ordered.

"Grevious you have your targets, ser'vance you as well. Ventress do not fail this mission and go define your training" dooku said.

"Come with me naruto" dooku said.

"Your mission is simple Ord Mantel I want you to take a suitable force and hit them hard and fast remember they are a virtual place so hit fast and hard before they can react. Remember the army of the republic gar are still trying to I want you to take a few vehicahls and ram them on the target " dooku said.

"And how many targets do I have to destroy ?" Naruto asked.

"All military fuctions and bases must be removed. Weapon storage, repair base, hospital and air control base that must be eliminated. Any thing else you may target at your escretion." Dooku said.

" Your will shall be done" naruto said.

* * *

As things went on naruto felt Anakin angush.

"Probably about his mother " Naruto thought.

"I am gonna need a protocal droid to put it in there programming." Naruto thought.

* * *

Naruto had found an old terminus class destroyer and it was from the old republic era during the sith empire viatate reign. Naruto found it on dromound kass and renovated it and made it his personal flagship. With heavy shields and guns not to mention it is fast as well.

Naruto also have human soldiers. He was inspired by the sith empire as well as the republic war effort and machine.

So he is secretly training soldiers how to fight and he has his soldiers where training from mandolorian and you th hunters

"My Lord reporting for duty" the imperial solider said.

You see when naruto was on dromund kass he saw th see where still people living in the planet and with some digging around had found some weapons and how they trained imperial soliders.

He immedately started training them with training and buy many weapons.

Now where did naruto get the money you asked well hey got it by intimidating members of the separatist council and they "gracuios " gave naruto the money.

Naruto over the years rebuilt dromund kass. Bout time dooku was informed of this naruto had some people from the outer rim in secret move there. Former slaves and poor people as well.

even rich people came as well. Over time it became the outer rim version of coresant but without the corruption.

Back to the present and mission.

"Right well gentlemen and women. Your mission is simple target is a transport vessell. Aalpha lead by sirus" naruto ordered his imperial solider. He nodded.

"Then it's beta squad you by betty. Your target is the scout vessel. You both have five hours until they arrive. Jammed there signal. I will lead team maelstrom to attack another vessell. I want you all to attack everything cause as much damage you can go the enemy"naruto said.

"Once that is complete we will make our targets ran into the assign places we will take the station" naruto said.

"Wait my why though" one imperial officer asked.

" because we need a space station turning it into one will help make us more sith fighters for our pilots" naruto said.

" I want you to injure and kill as many clones as possible okay if will hurt the morale of it. Also it will put a drain on resources. The more they have to spend on creating clones the more they have to spend in the war" narutosaid as he dismissed them.

"Also the Rogers are an expendable so go nuts" he said as he sent off.

* * *

He saw some clones on a bridge defending it. "Hmm... This seems al most to easy" the young sith Lord said as he shot one killing the clone instantly and having his squad to and engage the enemy as he had battle droids go and fight.

Before he could go further he sensed a clone trooper about to shoot at him he turned around quickly and fired of force lighting and killed the clone easy.

He then quick made his way toward the vessel and he and his soldiers killed all resistance in the ship. It was a bloodbath.

"Excellent we are on schedule and the republic is none the wiser. Just as planned" naruto thought with a smirk as he sees a clone in the corner crying as he sees naruto yellow sith eyes.

he smiles at the clone but then put his hand on his head. He found out kaimino and the cones armor weapons and fight training and something in the back of there head which was evil and sinister.

* * *

As time passes the shuttle arrived and he had the package then he appeared on the window and he entered the vessel and started killing off clones. They fired blaster fire but he deflected it all easy.

As naruto moved to the control panel he saw where a Jack is and he download a virus on there vessel. As he was doing that he sensed his troops.

Then he sensed jedi. He smiled amused. " Your late jedi" naruto thought with a smirk.

As everything happen he hurried the desent and to other ships behind him started to follow him as signalled his troops to attack there targets.

"Lets us go" naruto ordered his pilot as there was three huge explosions on the planet and h is ship entered hyperspace.

Follow fav and review

Darth plageuis signing out


	5. Chapter 5 the politician

Last time on naruto Darth imperium...

Naruto had created a new organization on the sith world of dromound kass. He even was able to get the planet remade in the glory days of the sith empire and even had trained soldiers which he used to create an army. They fought a mission by destroying key republic faculties and doing it destreitly.

He also had centres test out his droids.

Now...

Taris was a world that was ravaged by pollution. It was once a bubbling city and said to be the second courascant but... "Those fools of the pacifist faction don't know what there are missing. All well more territory for me" naruto thought as his solider came with there lord.

No casulities on his side which was a plus.

He called a imperial solider.

" hey you soldeir" naruto asked.

" yes my lord" he asked.

" here are the schematics for whAt I want done to this planet. Take as many as you need and get to work" naruto said towards his subordinates.

" i want you all trading here and do what I have ordered " naruto said.

* * *

"I have a mission for you Darth imperium. Ukio system in Arboir sector. We need to reinforce the perimeters there. I don't want a single clone alive. You have a month to make this happen. Also if you do any damage to the people make sure the blame falls to the republic "dooku ordered.

" Also thanks to you as have new droids so I will take them out to text them I will tell you if there progress" dooku told his apprentice.

"Thank you" naruto said as he cut the transmission to do his mission.

* * *

While he was on his terminal class- destroyer he spends some time with his marr droids

(If you don't know these are the droids that have been created by Naruto and have all special info in them)

"Master language you not made more of us ? A droid asked.

" Look it takes time and presicoin to make you like that. Training and not to mention the programming as well so that is the reason" naruto told him.

"If what you say is true then how could you afford to make us ?" The same droid asked.

" Well that is a funny story " Naruto told him

Flashback

Naruto at age 13 just got to be dooku apprentice was now at muunlist - is a planned in the outer rim. It inhabited the mun species.

Naruto went there to fulfill his ambitions for the galaxy.

Naruto went up to the building and started to use the force to get a meeting with Sam hill.

"Wait why are you here , furthermore you don't have an appointment so get out !l" Sam hill said

Naruto gets in Sam hill face and his eyes turn yellow in rage and say in a meaning voice. " look here you lord is of trash. You will do as I say or you are dead" naruto said in a no nonsense tone.

Sam hill in act of either bravery or stupidity said " do your worse human trash ! " he said. "If you kill me then count dooku wil kill you" he said.

"Oh kill you no I will torture you !" Naruto said as he used force lighting to torture him.

lighting right from both hands as they made contact with the mun. He never stood a chance.

"Ahhhh!" Sam hill fell to the floor screaming for him to stob. He was withering in pain.

Naruto stopped and asked " are you going to cooperate now ? " Naruto said.

"Yes" Sam hill said.

"All right give me the schematics to your droid fleets, plans and spaceships as well as money you all have" naruto ordered .

Sam hill nooded.

Few minutes went by and he gain everything he wanted.

" Oh and if you tell anybody what happen here I will kill you and your family got it ? " Naruto asked with a stern expression on his face. He

He nodded.

* * *

Back to the present about 10 to 12 years later -or present storyline

"The reason why have created better droids is because of the programming once destroyed the republic and created an empire as well as return to the unknown regions where I am from.

With general grevious.

The droids where not having a good day

Why ?

Because Grevious is a terrible general. A great warrior for a time but horrible leader of the cis.

He could the mission by dropping the package to jabba the hut. However the Jedi where on there fail and he used the droids as cover

The marr droids did not like this at all. What is worse is that Grevious does not care about them and they knew that by now he used them as sacrificial pawns to get away from them.

They felt a new emotion. Rage at the slight they contagious has just done and how he replaced them an mana guards.

Later

Because of how naruto designed and created the droids they are self learning and being able to fix themselves and eachother.

right now they where discussing what to do with greviou s.

"So we all agree then. Grevious will in up getting us killed. He is unworthy of fathers gift " a marr series droid spoke.

The rest nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile with naruto

He was in his terminus destoryer and he was on his chair looking out the window seeing the republic dogs fighting against his forces.

"Over 10 years has dooku trained me as his apprentice and I had found dromound kass and in the unknown regions in my spare time train in the dark side and created an army. While you neighbor weaker" naruto scowled.

"You got arrogant that no force could challenge you but know we the sith have returned !" Naruto thought with glee.

Naruto then got a holo and he said "commander I want you to split your forces half of you are to engage the enemy forces and the other half receive updates then when finished replace your troops" naruto ordered.

* * *

"Roger Roger " the droid commander said.

Meanwhile with sidious as palpatine.

Palpatine was in his office reading over reports of the war from the jedi. The head of the sun guard have him a report on one of Dooku agents.

"According to the reports he has a lightsaber and has the force as well eh ? Is dooku Framingham as an apprentice ?" Sidous thought.

but then he smiled " does not matter because when he is strong enough then I will make dooku kill him. Skywalker is being groomed and he will either die or serve me " sidious thought with an evil grin. He then got back to work.

* * *

As naruto goes to the planet he is meet with his soldiers and modified battle droids.

His solider look like the ones in the sith empire. They where imperial forces that he had created except he took slaves and other aliens as well.

"My Lord I did not know you would be coming here " the ukin said.

"The cis does not forget it's allies that help us not do we forgive there enemies either. You are apart of the cis so I have come here to help." naruto said with a smile to put him at ease.

"You see we have a militia but very few have the experience to actually fight in a war ,the droids to supplied us has help but we need more" he said.

Naruto signed but then walked to the people in front of the news and said the following

"Ladies and gentlemen may I have your attention. As you know I am with the confederate working with count dooku him self he expressed his deepest apologies that he can't be near himself. But ! I am here to make sure these republic dogs leave your home. You have done well proving food and other things for the cis now let's us show our pride and show the. What happens when you mess with one of us you mess with all of us.

" If you think that I will ask you to give up your sons and daughters I will not. If you think I will ask yo to fight I will not. That is why we have a droid army for. We values sacrifice in war. We are your servants.

"To my Jedi friends who are who are are your options - leave this planet, let them be free and live with out fear.

"Two let's meet and duel..winner takes the whole system." Naruto. said and "number 3 carry on as your are burn field and homes as you are show us the corruption that is rotting the republic" naruto said with a smug tone.

"That will be all. I await your response " Naruto said and bowed.

* * *

With dooku.

Dooku was shocked at what naruto was doing. "I wanted him to be a warrior that inspires dead into everyone in the republic. Make him a symbol of there fears.

" Hmm... Th is could work to my advaantage. Yes he could e an even bigger asset now that he is so heroric. Even that is not what I want. "Dooku thought.

" Damn it if my master ever find out about naruto then I am is good as dead" dook u thought because there is no way he is ready yet.

* * *

The jedi on the their side.

"You are a crafty one using politics and morals to force us in a fight spot" the Jedi muttered.

"Commander I assume it is to late to take control of the holonet ?" The Jedi asked.

" Sorry general we couldn't d o anything about it. "The clone commander said.

The younger Jedi pawdawan shrugged it off" he is bluffing let me right him master, let me right him besides his army can't defeat us all" the young Jedi.

"I would not be so sure. He seems like he could by given the confidence he has " the clone.

"I will go, send him a message tomorrow midday the Leland valley, I will be waiting for him... Make sure everybody knows what is happening on this world" the Jedi said.

* * *

Naruto was with the media and to make sure the jedi did no renig on the deal

If they did then the entire galaxy would know.

One of his droids left him to do a mission. He is surrounded by his imperial troops as well as his officers.

Naruto had on a black helmet and black armor, with armor from the ancient sith empire. Naruto also created and learned how to create sith amulets and items that he wears to bolster the power of the dark side .

Naruto about had a black caps that waves in the wind. Naruto has a dangerous presence to any body that can feel the force.

Naruto was the Jedi and the pawdawan as well as the clone tropperz.

"Who are you ? "Naruto asked.

" My name is adi gallia member of the Jedi and high council and Jedi general. Me and my pawdawan are here to bring this back into the republic" adi said.

"We will duel after this conversation. Also the winner will get the spoils also the power will leave in 12 standard hours agrred.

She nodds her head in agree ment.

" Terms of our duel ? " she asked.

"Either when one cannot fight or one surrendurs I don't want any blood to be spilled if I can help it"naruto said.

" Agreed, let's tell the the reporters about are arrangement. By the way who will challenge me ? " Naruto asked.

"I will fight you my self" she said.

Naruto looked back and sneered he sent messages in the unguarded pawdawan mind. " Your master does not trust you with this" naruto said in his mind.

that will fester for a while

The reports ate this up like an all you can eat buffet.

Both combatants are across from one another.

Three lightsaber hiss and one blue lightsaber and 2 purple ones.

Then suddenly they both charged at eachother.

Naruto was smiling. He loved to battle . Never knowing when you are gonna live or die and fighting a skilled oppent. Then Naruto thanks to warning through the force told he to dodge a swipe towards his legs and spinning in the air kicked her in the chest. She returned and tried to thrust but naruto dodged the thrust and parted another and then blocked another.

He then backed away as he did the female charged at him. Naruto padded blow after blow of his opponents blade. One aim at his midsection but naruto blocked went foe another slash but was blocked.

The Jedi and naruto was in a blade lock. They went back and forth until the Jedi kicked hard.

Thanks to the blow being soften by his armor

"This is great . No matter what happens today it was fun battling you" naruto said.

"Like wise "the female Jedi said with a smile.

Naruto and adi clashed index more and they where moving fast to avoided each other's blows parry each other.

Then he said "well fought Jedi but I win" naruto said as he then notices a wound on his shoulder. A blasted wound.

The reporters screamed as naruto soldiers and droids.

Naruto stole near the reporters as he began to speakk.

"People of the I leave to continue my efforts in the war elsewhere I would like to say some words. I do not blame the Jedi for the attack. No ! I blame the people who he fights with and the people he answers to and serves. They fear us the confederacy. They fear that I am right about the republic and we are right about forming your own government. Again I wish things where different but insane a full investigation into what has happen. My blood was spilled for no reason as I said only because they fear us. They fear they are in the wrong. I mean they where the ones invading genenois when the republic as they illegally had an army and attacked the populas with the jedi. Leading there slave army of clones.

" however I will finish to say this you are worth as much as the people you surround yourself with. I am luck to be fighting for the people of the confederacy. Let your problems be our problems to bear. Let your suffering be ours. THat is all" naruto said as he left the world.

Fav follow review

Darth plageuis signing out.


	6. Chapter 6 malevolence arc

Last time on naruto Darth imperium.

Naruto created a new base at taris and has has created a factory their as well. He then had a mission on a planet but he used manipulation of the situation in his favor.

Now...

Naruto was on his flag ship terminus class destroyer ship he called it the hinata.

Hinata was to him about being of change about being free and Bring freedom to everyone. Many people in the cis including Dooku did not like the name. He also had over 20subjugater class ships.

He then also upgraded his ships as well. He replaced the big turbo blasters with a lot of turbo blasters as well as upgraded the shields as well as mobility of the subjugator class.

An upgraded it but it took a lot of resources of the other ships and projects. But it was well worth it. Nothing is better then having his own personal touch.

* * *

Meanwhile...

With Yoda and his clones.

In the out rim war is brung to the republic. Jedi and clones spread thin master Yoda and a few clones are going to the system of toydaria to keep the system in the republic and have a military bases there.

However as they make it there was a trap and ships attack the vessels Yoda is on. Munifiecent -class star activities attacked.

Yoda and clones made it on the planet surface. He affirmed the king that he has made it and will fight.

* * *

"Master ventress has chewed more then she can handle I have foreseen she will lose this get and we will lose the planet. Isn't this in the mid rim ? In hutt space ?" Naruto asked.

" Yes it is and don't forget I know general grevious and ventress want you dead " dooku said knowingly.

Naruto signed "Yeah I figured that. That is why I have some soldiers and the training I have over ten years so I should be good" naruto said with a smirk.

"Do not get complacent Darth imperium ventress was not my apprentice but she is a skilled assain in her own right. Grevious for all his shortcomings and I mean all his shortcomings is a skilled combat force to be reckon with." Dooku warned his apprentice.

" Yes master" naruto said taking what his master said at face value.

* * *

Meanwhile with yoda

Droids in defolaitor deployment tanks and droids try to go the coral trees.

"Stop stop everybody stop" c224 droid said.

"Where to big to fit through there" the commanding droid

"No we are not" a droid said in his tank but he did not listen

The commanding droid just shook his head "next time listen to orders" he

* * *

"See size is not everything" Yoda said to his clone troppers.

"Smaller in number are we but larger in mind" Yoda said walking with his clones.

"Do you even know what the general is talking about" a clone asked.

"How should I know there is no figuring out a Jedi master " another said.

* * *

"We got the Jedi on the retreat supreme leader " a droid said.

"Good pursue without delay" ventress said.

Meanwhile with naruto

"She confident that she will defeat master Yoda " naruto commented.

"Yes the child needs a humbling lesson I see" Dooku said with a crown also monitoring the sitiuation.

Back with Yoda

Yoda was running around on the trees as the battle droids all attack but then he kept dodging and declared blasters as well be went and slashed and cut the droids in half.

With Congress

"The Jedi destroyed are advance troops" a droid said.

"Commander have you located the Jedi " ventress askes.

"Affirmed the clones have away there positions. Are heavy troops are advancing now" the commanding droid said.

With the clones

They are shooting the super droids and retreating.

Yoda comes from behind and start deflecting blasted fire and he destroys to of them but he goes and finds cover. 9th n he sits down and lifts a droid up and turns it around and it fires on its fellow droids.

Later

" sir bow are you gonna take down all those droids ? " a clone asked. "More importantly how will we know when to help, what's the signal ?" Another asked.

" Know when I need help you will " Yoda said as he jumped of the rocks and in front of the droid army.

"We found the Jedi " the droid said.

"Good where is he ?" Ventress said with a smirk.

" He is just sitting here" the droid said.

"Shoot him ll!" Ventress ordered.

"Quickly ready aim fire !" The droid yelled and all the droids blasted and Yoda went up in the air and he was deflecting blaster fire as well as destroying the b1 battle droids. Master Yoda went under the tank and cut it open with high is green lightsaber. He then destroyed the droids as well. Master Yoda used the force to jump around the battle field and started destroying more droids. THen he went on top of a tank and started deflecting blaster fire.

He even had a tank destroy another.

"General sure doesn't look like he needs help " a clone said.

As the battle rages ventress sees smoke. She takes out her communicator.

"The Jedi have over run are position ahhh... !" The droid said as he was cut down.

"The stories of the Jedi are true i see" the king said.

"The fight is not over your majesty" ventress said.

she pressed a button and droidekias or destroyer droids where in housewares Yoda position. Yoda busy cut up the battle droids.

"Uh oh look alive men those droids called in back up. The general won't be able to do anything. He will be a sitting duck" the clone said.

The destroyer droids blasted Yoda as he dodged and deflecting,the blasters. The clones shot a rocket launcher and destroyed them.

Yoda then sit on the rocks.

"Yeah ! That's giving it to the clankers" the clones cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Master what would happen if by chance the ventress looses and we can't get the king to agree with us ?" Naruto asked.

" I will have ventress kill him then " dooku said.

"Master I don't think that's wise. If he dies it will be a political scandal on a massive scale and it will make the cis look like the bad guys" naruto said.

* * *

"I urge you to reconsider " dooku asked.

"No and I only do deals with people who keep there word. I am sorry count but I will be joining the republic.

"Well then hopefully we will have better luck with your successor! Ventress kill him !" Dooku ordered darkly.

As ventress smirks and fulfill the order Yoda comes and stops her. The king greets Yoda and he says back.

"Strong in the darkside you are child but not that strong. Surrender you should" Yoda said.

Before she activated the bombs and said she is not afraid of jedi. And as the rocks come crashing down Yoda stops them.

Yoda - Failed you ventress has.

Dooku- pity I wasn't there in person my old master.

Yoda - a pity indeed my fallen apprentice.

* * *

A day later.

On board naruto flagship a subjucator class destroyer.

He called the endless sorrow. It had a black and red coloring.

Right now naruto was watching one of his adversary general Grevious do his mission on board the separatists super weapon the malevolence. It has a ion Canon which will stop any ship.

With plo koon.

" they must have realized we are tracking them if they know we are here" the Jedi said.

With naruto

"Grevious you want me dead but if you are having trouble then get rid of your pride and ask for help "naruto thought.

With Anakin

Ashoka- you heard master plo he needs are help.

Anakin - Do what I say ashoka. Speak when spoken to

meanwhile

"Brace for impact " plo koon said as three ventor class destroyer where getting destroyed.

"Get to the pods" plo koon

As that was happening ashoka was arguing with her master.

Now...

As the battle beats up Jedi master plo koon and his clones right for survival against the hunters.

After they won the battle. Anakin and ashoka saves Jedi master plo koon

As that happens general Grevious and dooku was on the deck. Grevious ordered a scan to make sure no one was there in the area.

"Shut down the ships power" the kel dor Jedi master said.

"Did we shut down all of them ?" Anakin asked.

ashoka - we forgot to shut down the medical droid.

However they make it out of there by the skin of his teeth.

Naruto had spies everywhere and was chuckling when he saw the progress of the mission to protect the malevelance.

He was on droumand kass. His headquarts.

Naruto was drink some juice watching the events unfold.

"Master " a young women goes by the name jease willams.

She was a human female who was about to become a knight when her master was killed. Naruto sensed her and decided to make her his apprentice.

(Yes I am taking characters from swtor game)

" Yes apprentice ? " naruto asked.

"I have finished what ask and ordered our peopme to reprogram all the droids and the ships are now belong to uss" his apprentice said with a evil grin and sickly yellow eyes.

"Very good apprentice " naruto said.

"Soon the galaxy will be mine !" Naruto thought evilly. Look out galaxy Darth imperium is coming and no one will stand in his way.

Rev fav follow

Darth plageuis signing out.


	7. Chapter 7

Last time on naruto Darth imperium...

Master Yoda defeat ventress and her forces on a mid rim world and then the republic forces right against the separatists super weapon the malevolence.

Now...

Naruto at the planet of droumond kass.

Naruto was at the headquartors as people from all over the galaxy come to get a better life here. People are y'all as well.

(Hey just cause naruto is a with Lord doesn't mean he dicks over his people)

He was in the training room watching his apprentice jease Williams fight against commando droids as well as mandolorian naruto hired them to help train her.

Naruto then went to his private office. In his office was red coloring as well as black outline on the walls he also had many weapons as well as a means to escape.

Naruto was in his room when his comm went off

Naruto- my master

Dooku - apprentice how goes things ?

Naruto - I am well master, do you need anything.

Dooku- I need you to pick me up from the malevolence. I will monitor the situation elsewhere.

Naruto- right master. Naruto said cutting the comms.

Naruto arrived and pickup the count.

Meanwhile back with dooku.

Later

Dooku- Grevious I have a mission for you. I want you to target this medical station. Destroy that facility where they treat over 60,000 wounded clones.

Grevious- it will be my pleasure my lord. He cut the comm.

"Fire on the space pods. I have a reputation to uphold" grevious said.

Meanwhile.

Dooku- you have a new apprentice ?

Naruto -Yes I do

Dooku - hopefully she will be helpful in taking down the jedi.

Back with anakin.

Plo koon and the clones with anakin and ashoka all go to a short cut to try and cut greviou s off from the medical station.

Grevious - it's taking to long

Front-end there is an asteroid belt around the facility.

As grevious goes to the medical facility dooku received word that the republic has sent a small strike team to stop him and Skywalker is leading the mission.

Dooku - don't underestimate him.

Grevious- Skywalker will underestimate me and the power of this ship.

The plan Skywalker has created is simple. Has bombers go in and bomb him. He wanted to take out Grevious and end the war. The reason for having smaller vessels is because bigger might slow down

With the medical facility.

Clone doctor - mam we cant move that many people. There not enough time. Some of them can't even move or critically injured even bacta tanks.

The women nodded.

After successfully getting to the nebula Anakin and co have to navigate through rocks and purgul to get where they needed to go.

Grevious on board the malevolence comes out of hyperspace and orders them to destroy the medical station.

Bombers are inbound and ready to deploy.

Grevious - skywalker.

Grevious- turn this ship around and launch the volter droids and fighters.

Droid- there are several medical transports leaving the station.

Grevious - target the transports first. I want every single clone dead.

After they fired an ion cannon the separatists fired off blasts to destroy the transports.

Grevious - charge up the canon.

Droid - but sir are droids will be caught up in the blast.

Grevious - Fire on my command.

Clone - Oh no

Anakin - Quickly head to the edge of the day it everything you've got.

At the medical facility.

Clone - skywalker failed he lost half his ships. We should go madam.

The head kamionin - I will stay.

As the battle beats up Grevious ship is blasting huge amounts of fire power against him.

As explosion happen all around Anakin .

Ashoka- master we need a new plan. Then explosions where all around her in space.

Anakin - hang in there ashoka.

They where flying to avoid getting fired upon.

As Skywalker gets close to the ion canon and thanks to the speed he was able to launch the torpedoes at the canon overloading it and it was destroyed.

As the malevolence was being damaged three republic warships where destroyed.

Grevious retreated

Thanks to the idea of Skywalker . There hyperdrive is disabled and the forward engines are shutting down as well.

Grevious- impossible.

Obi wan- this is are chance attack the fire power.

Grevious - we have sustain great damage.

Dooku - I have arrange a trap.

Grevious - there is no need.

Dooku - don't compound your failure because of your pride.

Grevious - they will never capture me or this ship.

Dooku- heading towards you is a very important galactic senator. With her as your hostage they will call off the attack.

Grevious- as you wish my lord.

Senator Alimildial came in her Nubian cruiser and she was captured by General Grevious tractor beam.

With naruto

Naruto - hmm...With this hostage he can use this to his advantage and get them away from the malevolance.

His apprentice jease - Master are you sure general Grevious will be able to pull it off ?

Naruto -he Damn well better be able to. There is no excuse for this failure hell it is bad enough as it is having count dooku to bail his cyborg ass out. And he is the one leading our forces to battle ? Disgraceful.

Dooku - I could not have said it better myself apprentice. He said over the holo.

Naruto - master. Naruto kneeled in respect.

Back with grevious

General Grevious was walking in the hall way until he received a message the hyperactive is not as bad as they thought.

Grevious - I will inform count dooku. Find the stow away and bring her to me.

As things are on the bridge Anakin goes and finds and rescues padame amildila and they fight droids. However obi wan distracts grevious and he buys just enough time for the Anakin to not wire the ship and it gets destroyed.

Later.

Dooku - what do you have to say for yourself Grevious .

Grevious ...

Dooku - I will have to inform my master of this defeat. I hope you prove yourself other side you will be relieved of command.

Dooku cut off the transmission.

As Grevious goes towards the rishi base to take it over he sends commando droids to defeat the clones and dress like them.

Commando droids- spread out and find the clones that are hiding. The leading captain said as some was destroyed from the battle. The base had computers and screens as well as a console.

As the clones escape one decides to stay and be a distraction.

As the clones escape outside they see a giant el.

The el kills a clone and they try and blast it.

Clone - it's commander Cody the inspection team.

Cody - these guys are sloppy there should have someone on the site.

Meanwhile

Naruto was talking to ventress and it was a great discussion.

Ventress- when are you going to do about grevious. You know he is getting suspicious of you sabotaging his missions.

Naruto- he does not have proof.

Back to Grevious

He is making his way towards his target.

To the clones

Clone - we have to warn them. Then he went a droid flare in the sky.

Cody- what the hell did you do that for ?

rex - relax commander look.

rex pulled the helmet to reveal a

Cody - looks like it's the new droids the separatists have made

The two Cody and rex jumped down and they saw three clone armor.

Cody - hands above your head now !

An el came out but rex shot it easily killing it.

He introduced himself as rex. And the clone beside him as commander cody.

They get the feel of the situation.

with anakin and obi wan

Admiral yuleran - commander Cody come in.

All they hear is static

Obi wan - hmm... That is not like Cody missing like this. It appears your captain follows after you anakin.

Anakin - maybe Cody is boring rex with protocol

Obi wan - we need a planned to catch Grevious .

The adimirAl was trying to get Cody on com

a battle insured the base and a clone gave its life to destroy the base.

Grevious - ahhh ! I didn't give the order to destroy the base !?

The republic fleet is here we are outgunned get us out of here.


	8. Chapter 8 grevious blunder

Last time on naruto Darth imperium.

After the many battles in the war already Anakin Skywalker. The clone army is better arched the. And general Grevious had a plot which was fooled by a clone sacrificing himself and blowing up the base alerting republic forces and causing him to retreat.

Now...

Anakin and ashoka is on the bridge of his battleship.

Obi wan is telling them about Grevious

(Has to do with last chapter)

While Grevious was doing his missoin tearing through clones on the mid rim Naruto was visited by Ventress.

2h agoNaruto - what do i owe this surprise vist.

Ventress- oh nothing i just wanted to kill you. She said as she ignited two of her lightsabers and Naruto ignited his lightsaber and they clashed. Sparkes where flying. Naruto dodged a saber slash to the head.

Naruto kept blocking all Ventress attacks with ease.

Naruto- what's going on i thought master would take her to be his new apprentice ? why is she using a jar kai variant of makashi ? especially when she is so undisplined or the fact that he only uses one blade ? he thought as he blocked another one of her strikes.

Naruto groaned in annoyance - Why are you here on Dromund kass girl ?

Ventress- i am here becuase i am tired of being second fiddle to you. I am count dooku one true apprentice.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as he parred another blow.

Naruto- enough of this ! Naruto yelled at ventress in angier. He started to block faster and then spin kicked her in the stomach causing her to go back into the wall. Bout time dhe got up Naruto blade was pointed at her kneck.

Naruto - now why don't you tell me why you decided to attack me in my home ?

Ventress- wakes up and begins her tale.

Naruto rubs his forehead - so let me get this straight you wanted to be Dooku apprentice becuase the jedi abandon your jedi master to get killed right ? You want revenge for his death by killing the jedi.

Ventress nodds.

Naruto - Ventress you would never would have become a sith let alone be an apprentice. You are what they call a sith acolyte. some one with knowledge of the darkside but not master of it.

Naruto - by pirates he was killed. Look how but i teach you some new things and we can work some thing out ?

Naruto- the reason is simple. Sidoius he is dooku's master what would it look like if he was training an apprentice ? He would be killed of outright and you would be tortured or worse. How bout i train you in secret.

Ventress smirked - i would like that.

Naruto smiled.

Naruto - okay we will work together then apprentice. He smiled.

Ventress smiled. -yes master she bowed.

Now back to Obi wan and Anakin

Obi wan - you are heavenly outnumbered I would issue a retreat.

Anakin - and let Grevious get control of the system no .

With Grevious

Grevious - go through the asteroid field and engage them.

Droid - through ?

Grevious - if we attack from above they will have the advantage so we will go through the rocks.

Grevious - all power to the forward sheilds.

Droid - Roger

Anakin gold squadron tighten formation . Slow approach let's draw them in .

Ashoka - gold leader...

Anakin - patience ashoka

Droid- we have the enemy in are site.

Grevious- good ,good.

Clone - we have them in sight should we commence firing.

Ashoka- wait ,wait

Grevious - open fire on the closes republic ship.

The separatist fleet outgunned there fleet. T hey began to be bombarded with blaster fire.

As the battle t

Raged on one of the republic ships went down.

Anakin - thanks to you we have extra power.

Grevious- keep firing.

Anakin - ashoka there in position do it now

Ashoka - Yes master, well rex old boy time to join the party

Rex - with pleasure

Rex and his fellow clones where in tanks on and asteroid easy get into they do they get out flanked.

Rex- all units fire at will.

They fired blaster shots and general Grevious escaped as the separatists frigets get destroyed.

As the battle escalates Anakin was down for the count.

Later.

With naruto

Naruto was watching the battle and to say he was impressed by Anakin strategy was brilliant.

Naruto - maybe Grevious is not the great general dooku thought .

Naruto was busy training his apprentices .

Back to Skywalker

Ashoka and Anakin both go looking for artoo which is missing.

They both are in a trandoshian ship and are looking through it. Arthree activated the assian droids.

Anakin sliced one with his lightsaber.

Ashoka - goldy shut these droids down.

Two of them pulled out there blasters and started blasting them. Anakin and ashoka both deflected the in coming fire power.

One jumped on the walls and continued to shoot at them as they deflected at them. Ashoka was pushed back but Anakin used the force to destroy tell droid. Ashoka destroyed on protecting her master.

Anakin destroyed the last one.

Anakin - as for you stubby you make a poor excuse for a light switch.

Ashoka- he did his best.

Anakin - his best to get us killed ? Artoo would never made that mistake. R 3 can't even get the door open.

Transdoshian- you you didn't have a lightsaber you'd be dead.

Anakin - where my droid.

Ashoka - master it's not here.

Smuggler - I am about to make your life miserable .

He then had the comm of general Grevious and he tells him he has the droid and tries to up the price.

Grevious - don't test me slime.

With obi wan

Obi wan - we have to assume r2 is destroyed.

Anakin- yes master.

Obi wan - Grevious spies have been picking up are transmissions

Ashoka - he have some sort of listing post near by.

Obi wan - split up your forces Anakin find that base and destroy it.

Ashoka - leave it to us master .

Ashoka - gonna need a droid making out in space master.

Anakin- I sweep the outer corridor while the rest of your ships focus on the center.

Rex - are you sure you want to go it alone general ?

Anakin - I'm sure more then one fighter will draw to much attention.

ashoka- take him.

Anakin - stubby her defective.

As Anakin goes into his Jedi fighter and he is stuck . The reason is simple he lost his ability to escape a smoke comes and bails him out.

with naruto

Naruto was watching the battle.

Naruto - I wonder when Skywalker will figure it out. Naruto said with a smirk.

Back to the battle

Anakin - we are going on the defensive r3 get ready to cut the engines.

Anakin position himself as he he fired missels.

Anakin hel p from ashoka

Anakin - let's get out of here.

Ashoka - power I up rex we are going right between those tin cans.

And so they did r vulture droids got destroyed following them and they managed to escape.

with naruto

Naruto - well well it appears you are more capable then I thought skywaljer. He said looks at the battle footage.

Jease William - master ?

Naruto spoke - relax apprentice you will fight them now go train with ventress.

Jease Williams - really master ? I don't really trust her.

Naruto smirked.

well follow review fav

Darth plageuis signing out.


	9. Chapter 9 capture

Last time on naruto Darth imperium...

Naruto is watching the battle between Anakin and ashoka vs Grevious and his droid army. His new apprentice asajji ventress and jease williams and train them both in secret on drouman D kass as his army was building new weapons and tech. Also r2 went missing during after math of the space battle he takes on a new droid however it proves difficult as Every time something goes wrong. They now have to go after a listing post.

Now...

Droid smuggler - I am arrive now and meeting you shortly and general ?

Grevious - what is it galat .

Droid smuggler - I prefer to get my reward in cash.

With Anakin

Rex - we have search the scanners sir there no enemy outpost.

Meanwhile -

R2 is trying to get a signal.

Back with anakin

Anakin hears r2 sounds.

Ashoka - I don't know master.

Anakin - I know that noise anywhere.

Droid smuggler - what is going on ?

He then attacks r2

Back with anakin

Ashoka - master I thought are mission is going to the outpost.

Anakin - maybe r2 is there.

Rex - we have a lock.

Anakin - prepare jump to those r2 old buddy we are coming.

At Grevious losing post.

Grevious - what is it.

Droid smuggler - I have arrived you can lower your shields

He goes inside the listening post.

They meet general Grevious

Droid smuggler - this is telling droid the Jedi are looking for.

General Grevious - what secrets do you have my little freind.

R2 doesn't speak

Grevious- so defiant, no need to fear. Rip this droid apart

Meanwhile

With Anakin

Anakin - master. I believe we found the separatists warship.

Obi wan - stay there so we can have to a 3 battleships to attack the base.

Anakin - we believe my droid is on that station. He is what lead us here.

Obi wan - this complicates things. You must sneak aboard r2 and destroy it. I know your fond of that droid but he fallen into enemy hands.

Anakin - I could rescue r2 .

Obi wan - no this is not a rescue mission.

Anakin - jam there scanners. If they spot us we are dead.

Ashoka and the others jump off the shuttle and land on and they are in the listening post .

As Anakin ,ashoka , and the clones all make it throughout the place they battle droids.

Anakin ordered the astromech to open tennis door.

Anakin then ordered ashoka to plant the explosives in the lower levels.

Ashoka - where are you going ?

Anakin - I'm gonna have a look around.

Ashoka - I hope you find r2 in one piecie

Meanwhile

Droid smuggler - general this droid has every starship and strategy the republic had.

Grevious - haha haha ! You have certainly earn your pay.

Droid smuggler - certainely earn more money .

Grevious killed him.

Grevious - there your bonus .

Meanwhile

As ashoka and the clones run r3 talks to grevious and he orders to delay them.

Grevious - sound the alarm. He ordered his cronies.

Ashoka- what are you doing ? Come here.

With Grevious - your secrets will be mine , don't worry I won't let anything happen to you.

Just then mana guard droids come in holding electro staffs.

Grevious - republic forces have infiltrated the base keep this droid secure. Also I will deal with the Jedi myself.

With the clones

Anakin is informed of the situation about the Rey sheilds.

Ashoka- this will to take awhile to by pass.

Anakin acknowledges it.

Ashoka - come goldy unlock the door.

Rex - this ought to e good.

Clone - sir I hear clankers.

Ashoka - come on

Rex - is he gonna open this door any time soon.

Ashoka - he is working on it pateince.

Clone - what the ?! He said as the droid made it even harder .

the clones and ashoka where attacked by b1 battle droids.

The clones where on the sides shooting at ashoka and the clones she was busy deflecting tell droids as well as b2 battle droids.

Ashoka -droid popers

clones followed that order.

Grevious - bring the droids to tell ship

Now ...

Grevious - they sent a child to destroy my base. The Jedi are getting low then.

Ashoka - well you must be grevious . He's just another tinny boys let's destroy him.

Ashoka ignited her green lightsaber.

Ashoka clashed with Grevious and she tried to break his defense but Grevious grabbed ashoka and tossed her into a wall.

Grevious deflects the bl a star fire and kills one clone .

Grevious jumps in the air and avoids the blaster fire in the air he lands in the middle of the clones he slashed one and kicked another away. He then begins stalking his prey. Ashoka gets up and blocks grevious.

Ashoka - sorry to interrupt grumpy. But wouldn't you prefer a challenge.

Grevious - that wouldn't be you.

Ashoka just smirked.

Grevious then ignited another and leapt at ashoka and she blocked and parted his strikes. She jumped over a strike as well as block as being pushed back.

Ashoka was nimble as she kept dodging and kept blocking grevious saber strikes. She ducked weaved and dodged the couple of strikes as she jumped and dodged Grevious again.

Grevious -ahhhhh!

Ashoka then escaped as grevious informs his forces.

With Naruto

Jease Williams and assagi ventress both are kneel.

Ventress - what thy bidding my master.

Williams- how may we serve you ?

Naruto - you go to the space station where Grevious located and get the r2 unit.

Ventress -how cone ?

With Grevious

Grevious- come here child, so far you haven't impressed me.

Ashoka - we don't abort the mission. Ashoka out

With Anakin

Anakin - you have something that belongs to me.

Anakin charged at the managaurds as Anakin dodged and duck and weaved as he cut one.

Anakin dodged another and cut the head of one and slashed anoter.

As Anakin explains situation with r2

With Ashoka

Ashoka was watching r3 report to Grevious

Grevious - skywalker come for his droid.

boom !

Grevious - what was that !

a commander battle droid - sir a fleet just attacked and t hey are now in orbit.

The sith apprentices quickly infiltrated the base and the quickly found Anakin Skywalker droid .

Ventress- sorry but you must this is a kidnapping !

Williams - do you really believe you could beat us ?

R 2 was defeated by force lighting and they had a ship waiting on them.

The next day...

Naruto was cackling in glee !

Naruto- excellent work

Meanwhile

Padame going to the planet rodia to make sure they stay in the republic.

Padame arrives on the planet and we says hello to senator farr.

padame - uncle ono she said as they reninese about ten good tumes.

However

Senator Farr - where was the republic when are shipment of food was destroyed by pirates. My people starve. Nute gunray. He has offered weapons and protection.

Padame - protection ? He will bring war to your planet just as he did to mine.

Senator Farr -I'm afraid I have already done what I must for my people.

Then the viceroy nut gunray.

Padame agnolgies him coldly .

Nut e gunray - ahhhhh ! You won 't get away this time senator. Your friend maid a deal with me. And you are apart of it.

She was then captured by droids.

Nute gunray - you have made a Wi we decision senator I will see to it that food will be there in the hour and bring it for your people. And collect my prize.

Meanwhile with cp3o

they argue over to safe padame or wait.

With senator Farr

Farr- good I will meet the viceroy. I want no side of trouble are people need those suplies.

He then walked towards viceroy .

Farr - roydia welcomes you to are planet. We have been waiting for r you.

Vice roy- where is the senator ?

Farr- here wathing as promised.

Vic roy - excellent , well will not keep her waiting. Shall we go.

Farr- we are holding the senator in the detention tower

Viceroy - I hope it is not to painful for her.

With jar jar

Jar jar and cp3o overheard what was said as they hide behind some rocks

However jar jar binks was mistaken for a Jedi and escaped when delivered on him.

He wanted to get to senator amildila now.

Meanwhile at the dention prisoin.

Families was escaping by outwitting droids. She kicked a battle droid in the head and destroyed it and took its blaster and started firing on the droids.

Droid - where the alarm on these. And it was destroyed and she was running on the bridge . As she was running she sees cp3o and comes up from behind and took care of them.

Amildila -jar jar huh ? Where the Jedi ?

Cp3o- there is no Jedi .

Amilidila- well go to a communication tower and call for help since you can't use the ship.

meanwhile with jar jar

He is scalding the walls and senator Farr was talking to nute gunray

Farr - when can my receive the food that was promised.

Gunray - I'm sorry your request will be taken in to consideration. After senator amildilas excution.

Farr objected to this saying she is a prisoner of war. We were promised.

Gunray-you are under my protection now and you will do as I say.

as they wall nute gunray found out tell senator escape ed and is now running away. Obviously Sunday was not happy about it.

As t he senator and the droid was captured by super battle droids b1 battle droids and droidekias all-around them

Senator Ffarr pleaded with tell viceroy to not kill her but he would not listen. Making sure she was dead this time. As padame thought jar jar was dead. However jar jar came with a friend and who came to help. The sea monster came and destroyed the droids and padame captured tell vicceroy.

Well fav review follow

Darth destructis. Signing ou


	10. Chapter 10

Last time on naruto Darth imperium...

We find Naruto on Drummond kass preparing for a mission to take a few of the most important people in this war hostage and use them for his own ends...Meanwhile on the Grevious space station Anakin is with Ashoka and with there new r2 d2 unit try and take down Grevious base but they find out tell droid was a traitor and the real r2 was kept hidden and they tried to have their info of republic tactics ships and everything however Anakin delt with it and fought of the area in droids on the smuggler ship as well as two commando droids on Grevious battle station as well as Ashoka which she fights against terrorism b1 battle droids as well as Grevious kills or tries kill Rex and Ashoka fights against Grevious and fights him and looses . Jar jar bunks try and rescue from the situation with a sea monster and helps capture nute gunray.

Now...

Jedi master luminara undilu was a mirialan female Jedi she had blue eyes. Skin color green and from the planet miria .

"Are we connected to the Jedi cruiser tranquility we are requesting permission to land " luminara asked.

" you are clear general , we await your prisoners arrival " captain arygus said.

" thank you captain arygus I look forward to delivering him to you" luminara said.

Nute gunray tried to bride the clone but he cAme back with some handcuffs and they brought him to his holding cell.

Captain Faro Arygus - was a born on tepsai and was a human male with blond hair and brown.

"Finally it was such a boaring trip" Ashoka said.

Meanwhile ...

" you know what to do my apprentice " Dooku told ventress.

" Yes my lord go and capture the vicceroy and make sure he doesn't talk " centres replied.

"Excellent " Dooku said cutting off the transmission.

As he does so naruto comes up and she turns and is on one knee

"Arise what did the count want " naruto asked

Ventress debriefed him and he nodded.

" okay here is what we do you capture him as planned but you bring him here and we will go from there " naruto ordered.

Back to the action...

The viceroy and the clones and the jedi are on the jedi cruiser...

" this is a miscarriage of justice I demand my lawyer. " the vicceroy said as he was shocked by a clone that ordered him to keep moving

" Greetings general we have the brig all ready for this traitor " re captain said.

" very good captain , commander gree let's go " luminara said as they went off.

Ashoka asked how a person like nute Sunday get Senate commandos to guard him.

Luminara warns Ashoka about here over confidence. She says that his allies may be aspiring against them.

Meanwhile

Dooku was kneeling.

"Gunray capture is a serious threat to us my freind. The vicceroy will not last Long under Jedi custody " sidious said.

" I have already put in a plan in motion, my lord my best agent assaji centres has been ordered to infiltrate and find nute gunray and rescue him or kill him if need be " Dooku told his master.

" you are putting a great deal of faith in an operative that has failed us in the past" sidous said.

" she is a gifted assain, you have my word" dooku said.

"Very well you may procceed" sidious said as the hologram flicked off.

"Hopefull child you succeed for your sake " Dooku thought as ventress was off doing her mission.

Meanwhile back on the cruiser

" nemodian are a slippery lot but the jedi will wear him down " the clone said towards the Senate commando.

Luminara was interagation was of nute gunray saying that he was afraid to lose everything he has gain in the war and your allies as well as who can get to him.

She continues as nute gunray is saying he is a pawn in all of this but Ashoka calls Bullshit and gets up in his face and yells and calls him a lair. Luminara admonishes her.

However the place is on high alert as technology clones are getting ready. As super battle droids go board the vessel and begin firing on the enemy.

Then the super battle droid fired a missile that destroyed the clones area. It exploded and they went flying.

"Green leader to commander gree super battle droids have invaded the ship, there heading for the detention level " the clone said before dying.

Master luminara went to deal with the situation as ventress came and killed a clone.

Super battle droids attacking in the hall as they do couple of clones die. But luminara kept blocking blaster bolts and she destroyed a few.

Ventress placed bombs on the ship in secret.

Meanwhile ...

Centres came from roof as Ashoka was talking to the captian.

"Well if it isn't the hairless hairless harpy." Ashoka said as she ignited her green lightsaber .

" if it isn't Skywalker obnoxious little pet" ventress said as she ignited her bobble blade curb lightsabers.

" how sweet tell you what , I'll give you a merciful death " Ashoka said.

Ventress attacked as Ashoka kept dodging a few of Ventress slashed as she blocked another. Ashoka tried to stab forward as Ventress blocked her strike as she used two lightsabers. She tried for a strike to the head but Ashoka blocked it with her green lightsaber.

"Shoot her " Ashoka said as she dodged the blue blasts as Ventress deflects them back at them killing to Senate commandos.

The captain was the only one alive. Ventress used the force to toss the captain into something and he was knocked out.

Ventress tried to pierce the defenses of Ashoka but she blocked it and they are in a saber clash.

"Skywalker is not here to save you now " ventress said.

" good thing I don't need saving "Ashoka said.

She broke tell saber lock and she tried to kick Ventress but she went over Ashoka and the clashed twice while she was in the air.

" Hey assain over here ! ! " gunray yelled.

Ventress went over and freed the viceroy and kicked Ashoka inside re prison cell where the prisoner had once been .

" haaa ! Now who laughing now younglying " the viceroy said gloating.

" halt assain" luminara said as she freed Ashoka and she strikes Ventress and luminara at theme time.

Luminara blocked a strike from here and luminara wanted her to surrounded but she did not instead she pressed a button and ...

Boom !

The entire ship rocked and an explosion destroyed part of it. Everyone was on the ground as luminara was force pushed and ventress ran as she deflecting blaster fire from clones and made her escape.

As luminara went after Ventress Ashoka wanted to go wit her stating that they should take her together.

" I am more then capable of taking on assasin with undisplean fighting skills. " luminara she leaves she tells Ashoka to keep a clear head. And she sees the dead clones as she ignited her green lightsaber as Ashoka guards the viceroy.

With assaji ventress

The two combatants clash and luminara dodged all centres blows an she tries to pierce luminara defenders but she blocked all o f them.

" I recongnize the fighting style of count dook u anywhere , yours is unfefiened, undisciplined .and sloppy " luminara said.

Ventres shouted out in rage as she continued to attacking her and trapped her.

Ashoka resuced her and ventress she got away with the

fav review follow

Darth destructis


End file.
